vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vishnu
Vishnu or Kalona Stewart 'is a 'Primordial Vampire and the strongest of vampires. He is a different case and related to The Primordial Vampires closely. Vishnu is the son of a warlock and a rich woman, born in the Bronze Age and was kept; Immortal by his father in order to perfect, immortality. Vishnu has also sired various vampires throughout the world and he existed long ago before the pyramids were built, which was 2500 B.C. Vishnu said, he fought in the Trojan war and helped cause the downfall of the Roman Empire. In the late 15 century, he lived in a village in India, where the people thought that he was Shiva himself. Vishnu is the doppleganger of Niklaus Mikaelson. He is described as being handsome although his features are often mixed with anger. |-|Early Life= We were the different Aryans- brown hair and pale blue eyes with pale skin. We tried to invade india and failed but were welcomed by them. I was born a month after the failed invasion. I came into the world named Vishnu for the people believed, I was truly him because of that; I was treated special and my parent's adored me. Our village was attacked by a group of people,they were strong and killed most of us. My father allowed us to escape and went into his crysis mode in were he began trying to find the way to Immortality. I had begun to learn and became a rich, greedy teen. I was so arrogant and nothing could truly be above me until, the plague came and I was the 3rd person to be infected. As I lay dying in my bed, I thought about my life and noticed there was nothing positive about it. On the day, I began spitting up blood my father rushed into my room and began mumbling a bunch of words. He than told me to drink a strange, red liquid and I did. I suddenly blacked out and was in a world of horror. Demon's spoke to me and asked weird questions than bowed down to me and said, " We are loyal to you Lord of the Night ". I awoke and found that I was back to normal. My brother's and sister's were dying and I knew I must have been in a coma for awhile. I felt new and a surge of energy moved through me and I felt brand-new almost like, Vishnu. My brother's and sister's went through the same thing as I did and woke up new. Each of us had a weird feeling; We craved blood and no more than me. We went to a party and slaughtered everybody there, I remember it like it was last night. Our father noticed our evilness and used a weapon against us created by Gaia a powerful witch. We were sleep for one year and our mother secretly released us and I made a mistake and fed from her, my bloodlust was too strong and I killled her. My sibling's moved past it and wanted revenge from our father, I stayed back while they killed him brutally. We would meet our match in powers when a supernatural race known as Werewolves, we made a pact and agreed to peace. I personally shook the hand of Starrk. This did not last long because one of the wolves went missing and supposedly died, The wolves blamed it on us and our long-lasting war began. |-|1500 B.C= I traveled all across the world and have seen a lot of thing's such as the creation of mankind and the fall. My sibling's have split from me and saw me as a monster. Little do they know that their destruction is soon to come. I met a psychic named Scarna who told me that the child of the Primordial Werewolf; Nueva would end both, Primordials and Vampires. I saw this as a chance to help my sibling's but they abandoned me and now will suffer, this special child will end their good years and they will wish I was their. I met a lot of people and trained with various kung-fu master's and also ended some of them for they were a shame to the world. I even met a vampire named; Elijah who taught me to feed without being monstrous and to also change being's into vampires. I of course wished for a family and built one, learning when I turn a vampire they are in a sire bond and are blindly loyal to me. I spent centuries building an army, A supernaturalhunter killed a great deal of them. I killed the hunter and spent 31 years haunted by him. |-|1st Century= He met a man named Klaus and became angered by his personality even though they were similiar, I tried on many occasions to end Klaus but the man lived on. I moved on and lived in England for year's and left after creating over 50 vampires, I began running into werewolves with a certain last name; Lockwood's and remembered my enemies sired this line, I swore to myself that every; Lockwood that I come across will die and painfully than I will cut them apart, I don't remember me being so sadistic but now I am. I killed about 1,000 werewolves and about 50 were Lockwood's. I pride myself on revenge and enjoy the look of shock on my victim's face, As time passes I become bored of being a killer and use it when neccessary which is 80% of the time. |-|11th Century= I met a lot of my former sires and killed most of them for attempting to plot on me, I hate betrayal and it usually ends in a lot of bloodshed in which people suffer a lot and I feel no pain because it's gain. I became a teacher and taught vampires how to become less bloodthirsty and more useful, I was put to sleep by a mysterious force and now reside in the The In-Between. |-|Present Day= I now still reside in the In-Between and refrain from talking to the pure-evil wraith's, I do admire their power and strength. I want their power but it is impossible to get now and so I will have to wait until it is possible. I now am in the process of escaping this hell-hole. Personality Vishnu is extremely sinister, sadistic, sociopathic, evil, vengeful and dangerous. He is highly powerful and is highly intimidating and threatening. Vishnu is extremely deranged, and the line between his evil and his madness is very blurry. When pressed, he is deadly serious and reminds everyone about his old age, but most of the time he seems unnaturally neutral, and his evil deeds during life are always tinged with irony. Physical Appearance Vishnu being the doppleganger of Klaus look's exactly like him a bit. His height is 6'1 a lot taller than Klaus. Like Klaus, Vishnu possesses curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. As a vampire and a warrior (5th century), he is well-built. Vishnu hair is close-cropped and short now, He wears clothing similar to Damon. Power's & Abilities *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Their strength matched by The Primordial Werewolves *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Werewolves *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Immortality' - They possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other Vampires. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Vampires can simply tell when you are lying by feeling. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. They also have the ability to use their Hybrid powers any time though they cannot turn into a werewolf. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or a vampire. *'Illusions' :' Possibly there most threatning ability. Primordial Vampires have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. These illusions are convincing enough to actually make an Ancient Vampire like Silas believe that he's on the verge of death after Isaac made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back with the indestructible weapon of The Ancients ; and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with his dead lover that Silas was able to break himself free from it. They were able to make Caroline imagine entire locations when they were harassing her. There ability to cause illusions also allows them a form of shape-shifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing them in the form of another. They can project there illusions at any place or time. *'Psychic Pain Infliction :' With there illusions and telepathic powers, Primordial Vampires are able to inflict psychic pain on there victims as shown when they attacked a group of werewolves. *'Invulnerability :' Vampires are immune to all regular human illnesses and toxins. Primordial Vampires are the only known Vampires that are immune to Sunlight, In Come and Stop me'', it is proven that they have no fatal weaknesses, and are invulnerable to all weapons, making them truly immortal. *'''Compulsion: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control': The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control': The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *Shapeshifting: The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. Weaknesses *The Cure: If they take the cure they lose their immortality *'Magic': Magic can be used to stop him but it can't kill him. *'Desiccation': If he doesn't feed on blood then his body will feed on its self and will become immobilize. *'In Ulfus Annulos': The In Ulfus Annulos can be used to seal him away. *'Zombie Bite/Blood': A bite from a zombie won't kill him nor will its blood but it will weaken him temporarily *'Ancient Silver Maple Stake-It can kill them permanently.' ' Klaus_becomes_a_Hybrid_for_the_first_time_TO_1x01.jpg|His first transformation into a vampire Klaus-hybrid-face-klaus-34058850-160-225.gif|His vampiric form swaagg.png|Klaus his Doppleganger ' Name Vishnu names is deprived from the Hindu God; Vishnu is the god of all and also supports. The traditional explanation of the name Vishnu involves the root viś, meaning "to settle" (cognate with Latin vicus, English -wich "village," Slavic: vas -ves), or also (in the Rigveda) "to enter into, to pervade," glossing the name as "the All-Pervading One".[citation needed] Yaska, an early commentator on the Vedas, in his Nirukta, (etymological interpretation), defines Vishnu as vishnu vishateh "one who enters everywhere". He also writes, yad vishito bhavati tad vishnurbhavati, "that which is free from fetters and bondages is Vishnu\ Trivia *Vishnu is considered the youngest of Primordial's but was actually born first *Vishnu may have werewolf genes possibly allowing him to be a hybrid *Vishnu has a obsession on killing Lockwood's. Category:Immortal Category:Supernaturals Category:Vampire Category:Male